


Tonks The Secret Feedee

by CaptainCarlaCoulson



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarlaCoulson/pseuds/CaptainCarlaCoulson
Summary: Tonks, famous auror and vital part of the Order Of The Phoenix, is secretly a feedee and sometimes a BBW.
Kudos: 4





	Tonks The Secret Feedee

Tonks was tall, that was the problem. She was too tall and too clumsy, as if she wasn't used to thinking about how far her arms and legs were. That's what it seemed like to everyone else, every time she tripped over one of her own feet, or knocked another pint all over her food. And that was because, well, she wasn't.

She wasn't always the tall, awkward woman that she seemed like. Not because it was some kind of a recent development, but because she was always changing, always making full use of her power as a metamorph.


End file.
